OpenMikeNight
by mackenzientyler
Summary: Dean and Brooke used to be together 4 years ago when he first passed through Tree Hill. Now he’s working a job in New York and Brooke is there trying to launch her fashion line. What happens when they meet up again. Crossover One Tree Hill and Supernatura


**Title:** Open Mike Night

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural, One Tree Hill, Brooke, Dean do not belong to me. Neither does Hear Without You By: Three Doors Down.

**Author's Note: **This is a crossover fic with Brooke and Dean.

**Rating:** T

**Background Information: **Dean and Brooke used to be together 4 years ago when he first passed through Tree Hill. Now he's working a job in New York and Brooke is there trying to launch her fashion line. Both looking to blow of steam hit a club where Dean gets dared by Sam to sing. He chooses a song dedicated to Brooke not knowing she is there.

**Brooke's P.O.V.**

Relax. A five letter word that hasn't been in my vocabulary since I left high school. Checking out a local club is low on the list of priorities at the moment, yet my co-workers don't seem to care.

"Go. Get out and don't come back until you've relaxed," my oh so lovely boss told me when she decided I was overworked. Figures only my boss would tell me to get out and relax. I don't have time to, I'm trying to become a fashion mogul, but it seems nobody but me is invested in this.

Great tonight is open mike night. Thats exactly what I want to do on my night off...listen to a whole bunch of wanna be singers.

**Dean's P.O.V. **

I can't believe I'm doing this. Why did I have to go and say I would never back down from a dare. I should have know Sam would throw one my way, but singing. Come on what makes him think I'm even good at it.

"Since you like to annoy me so much singing in the shower, I dare you to sign up for open mike night," man if looks could kill... It's not like I took that long getting ready I deserve longer showers. Of course I couldn't back down from it now. Might as well sign up.

And it looks like I'm going to be first.

**General P.O.V. **

"Miss Davis your boss has called ahead and arranged for us to reserve you a seat close to the stage," the bouncer told me when I showed him my i.d.

"Our first singer to the stage is Dean. New to the club and doesn't need a last name. Get up here boy." Hearing this Brooke looked around trying to find the guy named Dean. She knows the chances are slim that its him, but 4 years of hoping never stopped. Then...she saw him. The guy that left town without so much as an explanation years ago. You'd think she's be over it, but she wasn't. Not really

"This song I want to dedicate, only because I know there's no way that person is here, to Brooke Davis...I heard this song the other day and it made me think of her." The first strings of the guitar started and soon Dean joined in.

_A hundred days had made me older_

_since the last time that I've saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles had separate_

_They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

Brooke's breath caught in her throat as she listened to the words. She couldn't believe that he was here singing this. Years ago she had told him it was her favorite song.

_I'm here without you baby_

_but your still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_and I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_but your still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight it's only you and me_

_The miles just keep rollin_

_as the people either way to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated_

_but I hope that it gets better as we go_

Dean couldn't believe he was actually singing this as he looked out at the crowd. It was a different kind of thrill that hunting could ever be. That's when he saw her. In the front row at one of the tables to the left.

_I'm here without you baby_

_but your still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_and I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_but your still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight it's only you and me_

Even this was just the first song that had popped into Dean' head the lyrics were ringing very true right now.

_Everything I know,_

_and anywhere I go_

_it gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_And when the last one falls,_

_when it's all said and done_

_it get hard but it won't take away my love_

_I'm here without you baby_

_but your still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_and I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_but your still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight it's only you and me_

As Dean finished the song to loud applause. Brooke knew all the animosity between them would be gone. At least for now. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to relax now and again.


End file.
